


The Missing Parent or Parents?

by TransEvie



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon), Descendants (Disney Movies), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fisting, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fisting, im sorry but i have to do this, multi-times died, poly!evie, pre-deadevie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransEvie/pseuds/TransEvie
Summary: The Core 4 minus evie and sea three try to reunite evie with her father only to come to the fact or conclusion that she has more than one father
Relationships: Evie & Jane & Li Lonnie & Audrey Rose, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie/Harry Hook, Evie/Mal (Disney), Evie/Uma (Disney), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 886
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

I don't know when i will actually start this,this is just an idea but please tell me if yu would want this as a book and i do accept those who would like to help write this just dm me


	2. Evie's dream [or is it?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who might not know me personally will come to learn that i have always thought of evie having more than one dad and is trans. so i decided to put this into a book.

> "Ethan!" I hear one of my mum's servants scream as i wake up. today is must be a special day because it seems to be family day. "Today we are gonna go our traditional family dance" a servant says,which by the way took forever to learn.I stand up and put on my my favorite blue and black suit. I walk down stairs and see my mum in her red dress."Mummy!" i scream running to my mum who was talking to my father who if you didn't know is Scar."My prince" she say pulling me close to her."You are always the one to make a perfect appearance don't you?" she asked seemingly amused,"si mami"i say giggling. I hear the bell ring that tells us its time to start family day.
> 
> * * *
> 
> After we're done dancing and greeting everyone we hear the danger bell ring and go on lock down. "Come on out you vile villains we know your here"says a tall man with a beard,"We haven't bothered anyone Adam so retreat your men and leave"Father says."I have made a new proclamation for all villains to go to a separate island than Auradon"The man says. "either you leave peacefully or we start shooting and packing everyone up"He says while grabbing his big pew pew toy."We aren't leaving" Mum says handing me off to a servant,"fine have it your way" he say shooting mum."Mum!" i screaming barley getting to her before getting shot in the head by the man. 


	3. Present

> In Evie's Cottage
> 
> The little VK group were trying to pull a prank on a sleeping blue-haired teen,"guys i don't think this is a good idea''Dizzy says as Celia finished putting water in a bucket,''cmon dizzy it's not like she'd be mad or anything,maybe after we caan try and play hide-and-seek''Celia says ''fine but im not being first again"dizzy complains.
> 
> Evie's room
> 
> The four walks into evie's room seeing her in pain on the floor
> 
> "Evie!"the Vks screams as they run over to her."oh god it hurts"evie says holding her head,"dizzy call the gang"Celia screams helping evie sit on her bed
> 
> Phone call-
> 
> Mal-whats up
> 
> Dizzy-evie i think had a nightmare and she said her head hurts really bad.
> 
> Mal-ok make sure she stays sitting me and the others will be there soon
> 
> Ends call
> 
> "the gang is coming"dizzy panics,"ok everyone call down it's probably a post-nightmare headache"celia tries to explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the cliffhanger but im probably gonna update slow,and let me know what you would like to happen or what you think is gonna happen


	4. Poll time

put in the comments who you guys want as main ships and background ships


	5. Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from chapter 3  
> Enjoy and comment your ideas  
> kudos to all

"but what if it's not"Dizzy says,"guys im fine she's right it was a post-nightmare headache"Evie says trying to calm everyone down

**Door slams open**

"got damnit"Evie mutters,"evie are you ok"Mal says worriedly "im fine guys it was a nightmare"Evie tries to explain "what was it about"Squirmy ask,"it started with a party and out of no where a man came with a gun,but what was even more crazy was some men kissing and hugging my mom"Evie says.

"maybe your father?"squeaky ask "i don't think i can have more than one father i don't even know my dad in general"Evie says,"what if you could?"Dizzy ask,"yea right if i did then they are all trash"Evie says walking to the closet "what if we tried and help her find her dad or dad's"Carlos says,"you think we could find him? Dizzy ask,"of course we just gotta do it fast before she gets suspicions"Carlos says

**Later that day in ben's office**

Mal-do you think you could find us some Forensic DNA supplies?

Ben-why whats gong on?

Carlos-we are trying to do something for evie

Mal-we are trying to find her father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another cliffhanger


	6. continue

> Ben-*grabs keys and bag* ok how about we go talk to fairy godmother about this maybe she can help
> 
> Mal-ok but we have to be quick
> 
> **Fairy gm office**
> 
> Fg-oh hi what can i help you guys with?
> 
> Carlos-we need some DNA forensic supplies
> 
> Fg-why if i may ask?
> 
> Mal-we're trying to help evie find her father
> 
> Fg-oh well i can get those to you guys by later today
> 
> **Castle Beast**
> 
> Mal and half of the Vk gang were waiting for the package to arrive while playing with the games that was there
> 
> Mal-what if this doesn't work?
> 
> Carlos-then we try something else
> 
> Ben-did you guys even ask if evie wanted to find her father?
> 
> Mal-uh no but we could see she wanted to know
> 
> **Later that day**
> 
> Carlos-The package is here!!!
> 
> the gang runs down
> 
> Mal-ok so how do we do this 
> 
> Carlos-uh well we need every man in the worlds dna...
> 
> The gang-CARLOS!!!
> 
> **Cut to the forbidden island**
> 
> ~~~-it seems someone is trying to break down this barrier guys 
> 
> ~~~-yes well whoever it is,is trying to kill everyone
> 
> cue the evil laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess who were those people


	7. Chapter 7

> **The Barrier**
> 
> ~~~-could you hurry and get the stupid thing to work already
> 
> ~~~-if i knew how to work it i would have been open already aye
> 
> ~~~-captain we need to hurry
> 
> 'there's suddenly a power on noise'
> 
> **The forbidden Island**
> 
> ~~~-guys the barrier is down! we're free!!
> 
> ~~~-finally
> 
> ~~~-we set you free but you can't get in trouble or your child will be upset
> 
> ~~~-she knows? well why can't we see her?
> 
> ~~~-because you'd have to prove yourselves to her friends
> 
> 'something in the bushe near moves'
> 
> ~~~-guys what was that?
> 
> ~~~-maybe we need to leave
> 
> ~~~-yea lets go
> 
> 'everyone leaves'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this small chapter aas ive told you guys im not in a good mood today but i will try to update,and lets see who can guess who helped the forbidden islanders free,whoever guess right will be in the book


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for mistakes

> **Evie's castle**
> 
> 'why do they have to be so mean to me i just wanna know' evie thought as she grabbed her boots,'im gonna pay them a visit and maybe agive them a piece of my mind' evie thinks as she grabs her 'special gun' .
> 
> **Snow whites castle**
> 
> Guard 1-hey! your not supposed to be here
> 
> Guard 2-yea aren't you that one dumb chick those villain kids hang with? 'the guards continue to taunt her as she gets closer to them'
> 
> guard 1-hey tramp we're talking to yo-*he's cut off as she start firing off silent bullets to both the guards*
> 
> Evie-they really should have more protection*she says as she climbs through a window and straight into snow's room*
> 
> 'she even has her window open,is she that dumb' evie think as she hides
> 
> **Beast castle**
> 
> Mal-carlos please tell me your lying..
> 
> Carlos-yea i am i just wanted to try you guys but anyway can we try out who we think her dad could be first then someone else?
> 
> Jay-uh i guess i mean as long as they don't take to long.
> 
> Uma-can we start with Scar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess whats gonna happen next  
> whoever guess right will be the descender of the week


	9. Chapter 9

> Mal-really scar are you dumb?
> 
> Uma-what you guys didn't see her similar scar to his?
> 
> Carlos-Evie doesn't get scars
> 
> Uma-are you dumb?!
> 
> +Audrey walks into the room+
> 
> Audrey-whats wrong guys
> 
> Uma-Audrey have you ever seen Evie's face scar?
> 
> Audrey-yea she has it over her left eye
> 
> Lonnie-hey where is evie anyway?
> 
> Celia-she said she had something to do
> 
> Jane-shes at snows place and she said not to disturb her +says as she reads the text+
> 
> Mal-see enough time
> 
> Jay-fine lets start with him but next is at least hades or even the Horned king
> 
> Dizzy-what about chernabog
> 
> Mal-lets start with scar first
> 
> **~~~Snows castle~~~**
> 
> 'snow doesnt know whats gonna hit her' evie thinks as she walks into the bathroom a minute after snow
> 
> Evie-Hi snow
> 
> Snow-Ah! evie what are you doing in here 'she says as she try to cover herself'
> 
> Evie-well i was just stopping by but then i remembered...you have something that belongs to me..
> 
> Snow-what do you mean..
> 
> Evie slowly walks closer while taking off her belt..
> 
> **~~~Beast castle~~**
> 
> Mal-you have to be joking?..+she says as they all look at the results+


	10. What even is this

> Uma-well there we go Scars her dad..
> 
> Jay-can we still try the others
> 
> Carlos-i don't see why not
> 
> Uma-i got a way we can try who we all think at the same time
> 
> Dizzy-how?
> 
> Uma-magic
> 
> **~~~Snows Bathroom~~~**
> 
> Snow-evie wait you can't
> 
> Evie-why not?
> 
> Snow-because we're sisters
> 
> Evie-no we aren't,sisters don't just abandon family
> 
> Snow-you really want to do this?
> 
> Evie-snow i will murder you my damn self..yes i do now remove the damn towel
> 
> Snow-ok...i consent to this...but
> 
> Evie-but what..'say as she take off her shirt'
> 
> Snow-i haven't done this before...
> 
> Evie-oh bitch..whatever towel off now 'says as she stripped'
> 
> Snow-evie please don't hurt me..
> 
> **~~~Castle~~~**
> 
> Mal-wow...
> 
> Carlos-so you dated your step-sister?..
> 
> Mal-carlos shut up..
> 
> Dizzy-well at least we know..now lets go find evie
> 
> **~~~Snow Castle~~~**
> 
> Snow-evie..please hurry up
> 
> Evie-shut up you don't give me orders 'she says as she stripsof her boxers revealing her 20in cock'
> 
> Snow-evie....
> 
> Evie-your gonna take all this 'she says as she walk closer to snow'
> 
> Snow-i-i don't think i-'shes interrupted by evie shoving her huge cock in one thrust'
> 
> Evie-Fuck!!


	11. Chapter 11

> **~~~Snow bathroom~~~**
> 
> Snow-Evie!!! 'she screams as she squirts hard'
> 
> Evie-there we go 'she says as she rams her cock hard into snow'
> 
> Snow-fuck yes oh god yes harder please!!
> 
> *as evie ram snow evie's phone ring*
> 
> *evie picks up the phone*
> 
> *out of breath* Evie-yea?
> 
> Jane-can you come to the boys dorm?
> 
> Evie-uh sure it'll take me awhile tho
> 
> Jane-ok bye evie *hangs up*
> 
> Evie-fuck we have to cut this short
> 
> Snow-fuck daddy...
> 
> Evie-take a shower when i get back we are watching a movie
> 
> Snow-yes daddy
> 
> ~~~Boy dorm~~~
> 
> Evie-whats going on guys?
> 
> Uma-we have to tell you something...
> 
> Evie-what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there goes your partial smut


	12. Chapter 12

> Uma-we know who your father is..
> 
> Evie-oh..
> 
> Mal-oh?
> 
> Evie-...who is he?
> 
> Uma-well you actually have five dads
> 
> Evie-....i'm sorry what..
> 
> Evie-your lying...
> 
> Carlos-evie your fathers are Scar,hades,dr.facilier,chernabog,and the horned king..
> 
> Evie-so im the subject of meta hybrid...
> 
> Mal-hey you have two new sisters..
> 
> Carlos-actually...Evie is celia's parent..not Dr.facilier...
> 
> Celia-WHAT?!
> 
> Evie and Uma-CARLOS!!!
> 
> Carlos-what...ohhh
> 
> Celia-when were gonna tell me....
> 
> Evie-on the twins birthday...
> 
> Squirmy-why..
> 
> Uma-...me and evie...are celia,squirmy and squeaky's true parents...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for short chap


	13. Chapter 13

> Squirmy-...so smee isn't our dad...
> 
> Evie-...no bud hes your adoptive dad..
> 
> Uma-we were gonna tell you guys later but might as well say it now..*she says as she sits next to evie*
> 
> Evie-im trans and my male name was ethan...uma and i used to date sorta on the isle and in that time we had the twins and celia...we were forced to give you guys up...we're so sorry guys..
> 
> Celia-..you were the guy that saved Merci from adam...
> 
> Evie-yea..
> 
> Mal-whose Merci
> 
> *evie quietly growls*
> 
> Uma-Merci was celia's step-sister..
> 
> Ben-was?
> 
> Evie-Merci's dead...*she says as she leaves*
> 
> Ben-i-i didn't mean to upset her..
> 
> Mal-i'm sure she's fine..
> 
> Uma-is that really how you think of her..do you even care about evie's feelings?
> 
> Mal-...yea of course i do
> 
> Uma- yea right
> 
> Lonnie-i'm gonna go check on evie 
> 
> Audrey-me and jane will go too
> 
> ~~~Evies Room~~~
> 
> As the girls enter'd evie's room they notice that snow was in the room masturbating on evie's bad not noticing evie was also in the room
> 
> Audrey-Queen Snow what are you doing


	14. Chapter 14

> Snow-*she slowly stops*girls...
> 
> Evie-don't fucking stop slut
> 
> Audrey-Evie what is going on here..
> 
> Evie-you have to choices leave before i tell you whats going on our stay and join us *evie says as she take off her shirt*
> 
> Jane-c-can i stay?..
> 
> Evie-sure you girls can leave i don't care *as she and jane strip and sits next snow on the bed*
> 
> Lonnie joins the trio as audrey stand there in silent anger
> 
> Evie-audrey strip and get over my lap *evie ordered*
> 
> audrey slowly strips as evie rubs herself through her boxers
> 
> Evie-faster or you'll get a worse punishment
> 
> Audrey-*mumbles* yea right you pussy..
> 
> Jane-..audrey
> 
> ~~~castle~~~
> 
> Mal-what's taking them so long?
> 
> Uma-evie needs time you ass
> 
> Mal-for what?
> 
> Uma-no wonder she'd come to me with her problems..your so fucking selfish you don't care about her


	15. Chapter 15

> Mal-she'd never go to you*she says as her and uma standoff*
> 
> Uma-actually she-you know what lets test it lets see who she comes to with the new information she has now
> 
> Mal-fine
> 
> Uma-fine
> 
> Mal-fine
> 
> Jay-ok ladies that's enough lets just go to the lake
> 
> U&M-fine..
> 
> **~~~Evie's room~~~**
> 
> *growls*Evie-what did you just say
> 
> Audrey-nothing
> 
> Evie-snow cloths out you
> 
> Snow-yes daddy*leaves*
> 
> Evie-audrey talk
> 
> Audrey-no
> 
> *Evie's eyes turn demon dark red and lightning blue*
> 
> Evie-fine then leave..all of you
> 
> L&J-what?!
> 
> Evie-LEAVE ALL OF YOU NOW!!
> 
> *leave*
> 
> **~~~2 hours later~~~**
> 
> *knock on door*
> 
> Evie-ugh what*open*
> 
> ~~~-hello child


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say the 'smee' twins are like 10 or 11

> Evie-i'm not a child smitty so dont try it
> 
> Smitty-oh pa calm down 
> 
> Evie-whatever how did you guys get here and did the twins see you?
> 
> Smirky-no they didnt see us and powers
> 
> Evie-do you wanna see them?
> 
> Smitty-they know?
> 
> Evie-now they do yeah
> 
> Smirky-i wanna see them
> 
> Evie-ok then i hope you guys can swim
> 
> ~~~enchanted lake~~~
> 
> Dizzy-Evie!!!
> 
> Evie-hi dizzy,do you know where celia and the twins are
> 
> Dizzy-they are with the boys and uma over by the rock
> 
> Evie-ight thanks dizzy oh yea btw this is Smitty and Smirky
> 
> S&S-sup
> 
> Celia-oh look its the liar
> 
> Uma-celia!
> 
> Evie-its fine not the worse i have heard but id like for the twins and celia to meet they're older siblings Smitty and Smirky


	17. Chapter 17

> Squeaky-how many times are you guys gonna lie to us?!
> 
> Celia-I told you..
> 
> Uma-so your mad at Evie but not me?
> 
> Celia-yes because evie is a slut
> 
> Gang except evie,smitty and smirky-Ceila!!!
> 
> Celia-what? it's true
> 
> Evie-i-im gonna go...
> 
> *evie leaves while silently crying*
> 
> Uma-celia really? evie dead fifteen times to save you and your siblings and this is the thanks she gets wow...im going to find evie *leaves*
> 
> **~~~EVIE ROOM~~~**
> 
> Knock knock
> 
> Evie-what now..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop whose there
> 
> Sorry for the late respond and small chapter


	18. Chapter 18

> *evie opens the door*
> 
> Scar-hello child
> 
> Evie-Scar? what are you doing here?
> 
> Scar-i wanted to see if you would want to go hunting..
> 
> Evie-hunting? you know for someone who haven't been in my life i honestly thought we could talk about why you haven't helped me and my mom especially me. *evie says as she tears up more*
> 
> Evie-i needed you and the others..but no one came..i asked the man in the moon for a father to help me but no one came..my own daughter doesn't like me...i died for everyone of those kids on the isle but she hates me for one fucking mistake...
> 
> Scar-*wipes away tears* im sorry evie..i'm so sorry evie...
> 
> Evie-no! you don't get to say sorry..
> 
> *uma walks in*
> 
> Uma-evie ar-scar?
> 
> Scar-i'm just leaving im sorry evie..
> 
> Uma-are you ok evie?
> 
> Evie-yea im fine..
> 
> *evie turns around to go to the closet*
> 
> Uma-evie you not ok...
> 
> Evie-yea what makes you think that,it's not like my own kids doesn't like me it's not even like my own father wanted to hunt instead of telling me why he left..
> 
> Uma-i'm sorry evie
> 
> Evie-i'm going to the forbidden island...


	19. Chapter 19

> Uma-WHAT?!!
> 
> Evie-yes..there's no point in me staying here my purposes fucking hate me for something i couldn't control
> 
> Uma-no please don't leave evie..
> 
> Evie-leave umani
> 
> Uma-evie..
> 
> Evie-Umani..
> 
> **~~~enchanted lake~~~**
> 
> Smitty-celia you didn't have to say that
> 
> Celia-why not?
> 
> Smitty-evie risked everything for us all
> 
> Uma-Celia!!!
> 
> Celia-ugh what?
> 
> Uma-evie is leaving and its because of you *uma says as tears stream down her face*
> 
> Celia-i-i didn't mean for that to happen i just wanted her to hurt her like she hurt us..
> 
> Uma-she did it to protect you all she had to send smitty and smirky to england for their safety too..
> 
> Celia-where is she?
> 
> Uma-its to late..she doesn't want to be bothered..


	20. Chapter 20

> Celia-i messed up..
> 
> Uma-yea..scar was there..
> 
> Mal-why *her eyes turn green*
> 
> Uma-he wanted her to go hunting with him..
> 
> Mal-where is he now
> 
> Jay-yea he messed with our sister
> 
> *evie appears behind uma without them knowing*
> 
> Evie-no he didn't and thank you for caring of my wellbeing Malora and Jaseh
> 
> Jay-evie your ok!
> 
> Evie-tf hell no..you know what im leaving,celia yours and they boys stuff is clean and in my room for you guys
> 
> Mal-your not leaving your family evie
> 
> Evie-first off i do what i want second you never liked me third i will be leaving and fuck you all *disappear in thin air*
> 
> Uma-fuck you mal..
> 
> ~~~forbidden island~~~
> 
> Hades-evie welcome home*he says as he watches the forbidden barrier open*
> 
> Evie-i hate those people..
> 
> Chernabog-ello dear child
> 
> Evie-hello father
> 
> Chern-i have a son not a daughter you trash
> 
> Evie-i'm trans father i need somewhere to live father
> 
> Chern-fine girl follow me 
> 
> Evie-i'm a they not a girl and my name is Genevieve or you can call evie not girl not boy
> 
> ~~~forbidden cave~~~
> 
> Scar-evie!! whats wrong why are you here
> 
> Evie-I left auradon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop whats gonna happen my loves <3


	21. Chapter 21

> Scar-you left auradon
> 
> Evie-yes ok yes i wanna be me not dumb evie,i wanna be half of everyone..
> 
> Hades-well you heard her
> 
> Chern-they
> 
> Hades-what?
> 
> Chern-evie wanna be called they name or just they
> 
> Hades-ok then?..
> 
> ~~~After training~~~(sorry i'm to lazy to write it}
> 
> *The dad's start clapping*
> 
> Chern-Yeah Evie!!!!
> 
> Seraphim-Yeah that's my kid!!!
> 
> Dr.Facilier-Yeah!!!
> 
> *evie starts to tear up*
> 
> Chern-evie what's wrong
> 
> Evie-nothing nothing im fine..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for short i just wanted to post this part


	22. Chapter 22

> Chern-evie..
> 
> Evie-im fine..
> 
> EQ-you dumb child why are you here
> 
> Evie-mum..*she stares in fear*
> 
> Hades-what did you call her?..
> 
> Evie-its fine
> 
> EQ-i called her a trash panda
> 
> Hades- you love her!!
> 
> Eq-i hate her!!
> 
> *while they were fighting evie turned into a magical red panda*
> 
> [https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2Fdb%2F73%2Fee%2Fdb73eeb702d7d93c752bd030811b829d.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F350366046008144854%2F&tbnid=Cr4uJTPRGlMMGM&vet=12ahUKEwi6o6uDq7rtAhWDRc0KHUaTAyIQMygCegUIARCaAQ..i&docid=pe012SwiI52eiM&w=752&h=1063&itg=1&q=magical%20red%20panda&safe=active&ved=2ahUKEwi6o6uDq7rtAhWDRc0KHUaTAyIQMygCegUIARCaAQ](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2Fdb%2F73%2Fee%2Fdb73eeb702d7d93c752bd030811b829d.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F350366046008144854%2F&tbnid=Cr4uJTPRGlMMGM&vet=12ahUKEwi6o6uDq7rtAhWDRc0KHUaTAyIQMygCegUIARCaAQ..i&docid=pe012SwiI52eiM&w=752&h=1063&itg=1&q=magical%20red%20panda&safe=active&ved=2ahUKEwi6o6uDq7rtAhWDRc0KHUaTAyIQMygCegUIARCaAQ)
> 
> (look that up there to see)
> 
> ~~~back in auradon~~~


	23. Chapter 23

> **~~~back in auradon~~~**
> 
> Ben-wh-where did you come from*picks up panda version of evie*
> 
> Mal-hey ben..uh whats that
> 
> Ben-its a red panda 
> 
> *evie changes back after jumping out of his arms*
> 
> Evie-yes a red panda im surprise you dont know what that is mal
> 
> Mal-what?..
> 
> Evie-nothing wheres uma?
> 
> Mal-in her room why
> 
> Evie-because i need to talk to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for this short chapt


	24. Chapter 24

> **~~~Uma's room~~~**
> 
> Evie-um-*says as she barges i on huma*
> 
> Uma-your back..hi *pulls covers over her*
> 
> Harry-uh hey evie*he says as they try to get dressed*
> 
> Evie-first ew second hook out or ill cut off your dick
> 
> *hook leaves*
> 
> Evie-i met my dads..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shortest chapt in history


	25. Chapter 25

> Uma-really?
> 
> Evie-yea they were...actually nice and protective
> 
> Uma-wow..
> 
> Evie-ye-
> 
> *door burst open with the whole crew*
> 
> Mal-*green eyes* you met you dads
> 
> Evie-were you guys eavesdropping?
> 
> Gang except mal-it was mals idea
> 
> Evie-wow mal..
> 
> Mal-guys really
> 
> Mal-i just don't like how you go to uma instead of me..i thought we were best friends..
> 
> Evie-we were til i found out you and ben were gonna execute my mom you ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i might just start a different book at this point


	26. Not an update just a quick question

have anyone else notice that in most descendants books people be doing jay,carlos and evie wrong....or is it just me?  
Most people do the the backstories and make it seem like everyone except thos three have had the best child hood


	27. Chapter 27

VK adn AK squad except ykw-MAL

Ben-how did you find out?..

Evie-because i went home and saw the posters you all were gonna kill my mom with out discussing anything with me so fuck you both 

Uma-i told you mal 

Mal-fuck you and that stupid deal

Evie-what?..

Mal-yea ya little friend there made a deal about who you would go to first with your problems

Evie-i hate you both

*evie leaves as the gang stares down ben,mal,and uma*

Audrey-wtf is wrong with you both? she is already hurt because of being lied to and you go and do this? wow*leaves*

Jane-im going to go find evie...*leaves* 

Lonnie-yea you guys need to talk about that..*leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another short chapter i tried
> 
> Happy Holiday<3


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what in the hell is wrong with me

> **Evies room(hope this ends well)**
> 
> Lonnie-harder daddy please *she whines as shes getting railed from behind into the bed*
> 
> Evie-you call that begging maybe i should find new babygirls if yall cant beg me right*she says as she moves away from lonnie*
> 
> Jane-no no please we're sorry we'll do better *bows to evie*
> 
> Lonnie-please dont leave please dont leave us
> 
> Audrey-please daddy we will be so go we will even let you fist us~*she whispers in evies ear*
> 
> *Jane,Lonnie and Evie widden out their eyes*
> 
> **Bens Office**
> 
> Jay-why would you guy do that to evie?..
> 
> Mal-we were trying to help her you ass hole
> 
> Carlos-by killing her mom?..im not understanding
> 
> Gil-i actually think mal was just jealous of uma and evie relationship so she got ben in on her plan of what she thought evie would like..*he says as he eats a egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happens next   
> sorry for the long wait 
> 
> Happy new year bitches


	29. not a chapter sorry

im looking for a book on wattpad

it was like evie growing a dick after her and carlos going to ursula's place and then she fucked mal after showing her,her dick then she fucked uma 

then audrey and jane came for a trip then evie fucked uma then fucked jane then she developed feelings for jane


	30. Chapter 30

> Harry~you are one smart boy *pulls Gil close*
> 
> Gil-yea but if you was watching evie you would know that she cherish her adoptive mom-
> 
> VK's and Ben-WHAT!
> 
> **Evies room**
> 
> Evie-f-fist you all? really?
> 
> Audrey-what don't domme's fist their properties..i mean i'd show my appreciation by letting you fist me..m' so happy your my daddy..*kisses evies neck* 
> 
> Jane-f-fisting...i-i don't know about that..
> 
> Lonnie-yeah same 
> 
> Audrey-they obviously don't appreciate you like i do daddy..*kisses her neck more*
> 
> J&L-we do!
> 
> Audrey-no you dont..*takes off evie's shirt*...
> 
> Jane-we do..audrey your not being nice..
> 
> Audrey-i am im just showing **MY** daddy that she's wanted..
> 
> Evie-*stands* are you saying i need someone to know that im wanted? *grips audrey's neck*
> 
> Aubrey-n-no i-im sorry i didnt mean it like that..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger
> 
> i forgot what i wanted to add


	31. Chapter 31

> Evie-then what did you mean huh? you thought i was gonna reward you for making them feel bed? *squeezes her neck hard*
> 
> Audrey-i-i 
> 
> Jane-...i-its ok
> 
> Evie-no its not she knew what she was doing..
> 
> **Castle room**
> 
> Mal-adoptive mom?!
> 
> Gil-yea?..
> 
> Ben-carlos..
> 
> Carlos-*pulls out the dna papers*...hes right its...its queen freya...
> 
> Harry-at least she a real princess..
> 
> Gil-yea shes pretty amazing
> 
> Harry-gilly has a crush gilly has a crush
> 
> Gil-we have to tell evie 
> 
> Mal-so she doesnt know?? 
> 
> Gil-no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another short chapt


	32. Chapter 32

> **Evie's room**
> 
> Evie-audrey bend over the girls are gonna spank you until i tell them to stop
> 
> Audrey-wha- i said i was sorry?!
> 
> Jane-cmon audrey you know evie was serious just do it
> 
> *audrey strips and bend over the bed*
> 
> Audrey-fine..
> 
> **2 hours later**
> 
> Evie-ok stop and take her to the bathroom
> 
> Lonnie-yes evie...
> 
> *after* 
> 
> Evie-now you know not to make me mad
> 
> **Ben's castle**
> 
> Mal-how does she not know?!
> 
> Gil-because she doesn't?..
> 
> Harry-cmon we have to tell her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik really short but i wanted to do this for a very special friend of mine @BR0KEN_TO4ST
> 
> also if anyone wants me to add a line they make into the story let me know


	33. OC adding-Not a update

> OC Name:
> 
> OC Background:
> 
> OC Parents:
> 
> OC Lover/Crush:
> 
> OC Ex/Ex's:
> 
> OC Look alike:
> 
> OC Siblings or Partner in crime:
> 
> Ive never done this before but i think it would be fun
> 
> After these are done if you want to fill this out also add what should happen next in the book
> 
> sorry for the slow updates


	34. Chapter 34

> **In a far away Ice Tower**
> 
> Person1-HE'S OUT THERE SOMEWHERE KEEP LOOKING
> 
> Person2-we are trying your majesty..it seems that someone has spotted someone that semi fits your described description
> 
> Person1-who? *turns around*
> 
> Person2-they go by the name of evie your majesty *shows a picture of evie*
> 
> Person1-bring them to me now
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> **EVIES CASTLE**
> 
> ***knocks on door***
> 
> Evie-*opens door* *groans* what now? what do you guys want 
> 
> Mal-*walks in*we all need to talk right now
> 
> Evie-fine talk then 
> 
> Gil-h-hi evie..*shy wave*
> 
> Evie-*smirks* ello gilly
> 
> Harry-*clears throat*so...about yer mum..
> 
> Evie-yea?
> 
> Harry-shes not really yer mum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!
> 
> here's another chapter for ya sorry for the long long wait
> 
> your new people will soon be making a appearance


End file.
